The invention relates generally to skateboards, and more specifically to a skateboard body particularly adapted for making small radius, sharply banked turns.
Skateboards are wheeled implements which are used for coasting along sloped surfaces. Skateboards generally comprise planar, eliptical bodies having pivoting trucks on the underside and on opposing ends of the skateboard bodies. In using a skateboard the rider stands on the upper surface of the skateboard body and the skateboard is steered and controlled by the rider varying his foot placement on the upper surface of the skateboard body.
Early skateboards were constructed of wood and supported by metal wheel assemblies or trucks similar to those used on roller skates. Recent advances in wheel construction, particularly the development of urethane rollers, provide increased traction, control and maneuverability of the skateboard. These new rollers assure accurate tracking without slippage. In addition, many skateboard bodies are now produced of glass fiber reinforced resin laminates and lightweight metals which provide added strength and resiliency. A substantial hobby cult has developed around the skateboard. Both amateur and professional users have developed a repertoire of highly difficult maneuvers and contests, such as slalom races, downhill races, and acrobatic or hotdog demonstrations and contests. This has led to a demand for skateboards capable of making small radius, sharply banked turns.
Factors presently limiting the radius of turn of skateboards relate to skateboard body design rather than truck design. Conventional truck assemblies are available which provide the degree of pivoting desired. However, it is not possible to generate this degree of pivoting with most conventional skateboard bodies because of interference between the skateboard bodies and the pivoting trucks.
With many conventional skateboard designs, the turning radius is so limited by the available wheel travel provided by the skateboard body that in order to make a sharp radius turn, the rider is forced into a pivoting maneuver involving tilting of the skateboard body, lifting the front or rear wheels off of the riding surface. With the skateboard so tilted, the rider is then capable of attempting to pivot, or spin around through a wheelie maneuver or the like, using one of the two sets of wheels as a fulcrum. This is a difficult maneuver for a neophyte skateboard rider.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to improve the wheel travel of skateboard bodies. However, for one reason or another these solutions have been unsatisfactory. For example, in some skateboard body designs, the undersides of the boards are heavily bevelled along the entire length of the underside of the board, or at least around the wheels, to increase wheel clearance and travel. The problem with this approach is that usually only a small amount of additional wheel travel may be provided without materially weakening at least the edges of the skateboard body.
Another attempt to increase wheel travel in a skateboard body involves completely cutting away the skateboard body in the area of the four wheels. Although this approach can provide a substantial increase in wheel travel, it cuts down on the total board area and it becomes possible for the rider's feet to interfere with the pivoting of the trucks and the rotation of the wheels when the wheels come up into the cutouts.
Another approach to increasing wheel travel in a skateboard body involves adding spacers or riser pads under the pivoting truck assemblies to raise the skateboard body relative thereto. The problem with this approach is that it raises the center of gravity of the skateboard and the rider, making many maneuvers more difficult because of the added instability.
Another problem common to all of these prior art skateboard body designs is that in a sharp, short radius, highly banked turn, the angle which the top surface of the board forms with the riding surface can become quite steep. This steep angle increases the difficulty of maneuvers requiring sharp radius turns, since it is more difficult for the rider's feet to follow the board.